


Precious Time Together

by FallenK



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Death Metal Sunny, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Music, Puberty, Rap Battles, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenK/pseuds/FallenK
Summary: A chaotic one-shot story about Sunny and friends.Sunny is at the peak stage of puberty.Everyone decided to check out the new Karaoke Lounge that was opened recently somewhere outside Faraway. They wanted to spend their last time together before Hero and Mari head out to college.Everyone lives AU.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Precious Time Together

“C’mon Sunny!” Mari shouted, “Everyone’s already waiting outside!”

“I CAN’T FIND MY FAVOURITE SOCKS!” Sunny screamed. “GIMME A SECOND!”

Sunny scurried across his bedroom, looking for his favorite pair of long black socks. He could just go barefoot, but he was already hitting the peak of puberty. He wasn’t keen about drowning his new Converse in his own sweat. Curse you puberty…

Mari sighed. Before a wave of pink entered through the front door.

“Hey, what’s the holdup? Hero won’t stop complaining about wasting gas, where’s Sunny? ”

“Hi Aubrey, He’s still looking for his socks… ” Mari replied. 

“Uhm… you mean these?” 

Aubrey picked up a rolled-up pair of long black socks that was sitting inside a pair of Converse, the same socks Sunny would wear when they were younger. 

“PEEE-YEUUU mama… these things stink! WHEN WAS THE LAST THE HE WASHED THESE? I knew Sunny was complaining about puberty, but I didn’t think IT WAS THIS BAD.”

“I HEARD THAT!” Sunny yelled.

“There you are! Get your butt down here already, before Hero turns this house into a drive-thru.”

“Fine. Remind me to just scrub my shoes when we get back.” 

“No need, THINK FAST!” Aubrey hurled the ball of socks towards Sunny with a force of an MLB pitcher… But without the accuracy, nope.

**IT WAS A MOVING ATTACK! ******

********

********

Sunny unprepared for the assault, was hit right in the dongers. 

“OOOOOF!.... Home…. Run…..” Sunny groaned before reeling over in pain hugging his groin.

“SUNNY! OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY!” Aubrey apologized.

“Sunny! Are you alright?” Mari asked.

“Y-yeah… I’m good… Might be sterilized though...” Sunny muttered.

“Oh, you’ll be fine little brother! That part of your body can actually take more abuse than you think! ” Mari reassured.

Mari knew this because she too accidentally hit Hero in the groin as well.  
____________________________________________________________________________

It was a couple of years ago when they went camping. Sunny, Kel, Aubrey, and Basil went to relax by the lake while she and Hero were in charge of setting up the tent. She was struggling to bend one of the poles to tie it to the post on the ground. Hero came and offered to help. While he was working on tying the post to the pole, The pole, unfortunately, slipped between her fingers and “SNAP!” 

Like a whiplash, the pole sprang upwards and hit the unfortunate man right where it hurts… 

Just like that, Hero didn’t even scream. He just passed out.

“Henry!” Mari screamed.

A few moments has passed

Everyone has returned from their trip.

“What happened here?” Aubrey asked.

“Looks like a tornado has hit the tent,” Kel added.

They noticed the tent wasn’t fully set up, it was just left there as a tangled mess. On the picnic mat was Hero lying down on Mari’s lap.

“Oh, hi everyone! We’re just taking a break, those tent poles were very persistent.” Mari replied.

Sunny looked at the pile of mess that was the tent.

“Do… you want us to set it up for you two?” Sunny asked.

He already got the hint of what happened, a bag of ice and his sister looking slightly nervous?  
Yup, that definitely happened. 

“You two should relax, you two have done a lot already.” Basil added.

“Let me help too!” Aubrey offered.

“Me too.” Kel followed.

“Be careful, make sure you don’t stand on top of the post. ” Mari warned.

“Kayy.” Everyone replied.

“CLICK!”

Basil took a photo of the two lovebirds before joining them in setting up the tent. 

“Ughh….” Hero groaned.

“Henry! Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor? I’m so sorry!” Mari worriedly asked.

“I’m alright.” Hero reassured.

“Are you sure? I’m worried… That I might've smashed your… family jewels.”

Mari was pretty red, the thought of thinking of Hero’s… well, was pretty embarrassing.

“Mari, It’s fine! Did you know? The male scrotum can take about 50kg of force! That hit from before? Might’ve been just under that.... ” Hero chuckled before grabbing the bag of ice.

“Ah… I see that’s good to know then, Superhero.” Mari chuckled.

“Mari… please don’t call me that...” Hero pleaded.

“KEL TAKE IT EASY, YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK THE TENT!” Aubrey shouted.

“Don’t worry! Hey Sunny, hurry up and tie the post will ya?” Kel told.

“I have this end, go ahead Sunny.” Basil said.

Didn’t take very long before the tent was finally finished. It was large, roomy enough to fit at least 6 people. It was an expensive tent which was provided by Sunny’s parents for their camping trip. 

“NICE!” Kel shouted.

“WOW! It’s so roomy!” Aubrey gleamed.

“Very.” Sunny added.

“Hey everyone, smile!” Basil spoke.

“CLICK!”

Another photo to commemorate everyone’s efforts on building the tent.

___________________________________________________________________________

“HONK HONK HONK!” A car horn rang from outside.

“Oh my, Hero sure doesn’t sound happy. Let’s go Sunny, put your socks on and let’s head out!” Mari said.

Sunny hastily put on his socks. He was pretty certain that he put one on completely inside out, oh well. 

The three of them finally left the house and on the driveway was a minivan, with Hero on the wheel and Kel in shotgun and Basil sitting in one of two mid seats.

“HEY! THAT’S MY SEAT KEL!” Aubrey shouted. 

“Too bad, it’s mine now. Shouldn't have left it hanging.”

“OUT. NOW. Before I drag you outta there!” 

“Hey Kel, why not give her the seat, I mean you always get to sit there when we go around together.” Hero spoke.

“Yeah, Kel!” Aubrey retorted.

“Okay then, how about we settle this with Rock Paper Scissors?”

“C’mon Kel how can you be so-”

“Oh, may I join in?” Mari asked.

Kel and Aubrey looked at each other, no way they couldn’t refuse Mari.

____________________________________________________________________________

The new karaoke lounge was about 30 minutes away. Hero was in charge of driving everyone there, with Mari taking the shotgun. Of course, Mari is just too angelic. Naturally, victory goes to her, the world simply loves her too much. To think that she won a best out of 3 rock paper scissors game 3 times in a row… Aubrey decided to sit in the back with Sunny, and Kel taking one of the two mid-seats beside Basil in front of them.

The scenery on the way there was very relaxing. It was a beautiful day outside, clear blue sky decorated with the fluffiest clouds illuminated with fierce sunlight. The dull hum of the minivan’s engine was also relaxing to listen to, Sunny could fall asleep to this. Oh wait, he already did. 

“Zzz…” Sunny snored.

Aubrey, sitting beside him, silently watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, good ol’ quiet Sunny. He’s a little more spicier after hitting puberty, but Sunny is still Sunny. She took a quick glance forward, Kel and Basil were busy playing Pet Rocks, Mari was humming a song, and Hero had his full attention on the road, quietly enjoying Mari’s humming as he weaved his head around to her singing.

Unconsciously, she reached out to Sunny’s face and poked him right on the cheek. Her finger sank right in. The texture that her finger had sunk into?

“Heh, squishy.” Aubrey thought to herself.

However, there wasn’t much that was holding Sunny upright, he was leaning against the back of his seat. As Hero made a turn, Sunny’s body fell over to the girl beside him. The poor girl was not prepared for the moment that just happened.

“!!!....” Aubrey froze.

Basil and Kel had just finished their game. Kel decided to take a nap as well, drooling all over his own shoulders. Yuck. 

“Hey Sunny! Guess what level I’m at-” Basil suddenly paused at the sight of what was happening. He quickly grabbed his camera and then “CLICK!”. Luckily, Aubrey was too dazed to notice. She was a blushing mess. 

Mari on the other hand saw everything. She couldn’t hold in her smile at the sight of her little brother and Aubrey together. 

“Cute.” She thought.

She gestured to Basil asking him to send her that photo later. Basil replied with an “Okay!” sign and a smile.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sunny couldn’t help but feel awkward around Aubrey. Why? Not just because he woke up finding out he was resting on her shoulder but he also drooled on it too. Smooth Sunny.

“Fuck.” He thought to himself.

Aubrey doesn’t seem to notice the stain on her shoulder, was she asleep too? She only seemed to snap back to reality when Mari woke everyone up after they had arrived at their destination.

“Rise and shine sleepyheads, we’re here!” Mari yelled.

Kel, jolted upwards from his seat like he was spring-loaded ready to go anytime.

“We’re here? Finally!” Kel shouted.

“On time too.” Hero added.

“What’re we waiting for, lets go!” Aubrey insisted.

The building was bright and colorful with neon lights. Vibrant was the best term to describe it. It had it all, soda dispensers for refills, a bar, hot fast food take outs and even a Dance Dance Revolution machine.

On the counter was a young woman, probably in her early 20s. Her hair dyed crimson red like blood. 

“Hello! Do you all have a reservation?” The lady asked.

“Yep!” Mari replied.

“Name?”

“Mari.”

“Ah yes, room for 6 people?. Your room number will be 105. Please head down this hallway, your room should be on your left.”

"By the way, I love your hair! The color is so nice."

"You too girl, you're rocking that purple perfectly!"

Their room was gorgeous. The room was showered with a neon blue glow, walls decorated with a city backdrop. A large sofa spanned across the walls of the room still having that new sofa smell. Each corner on the ceiling were large speakers hanging from the top. 

In the middle of the room was a large marble table, a tablet with a bunch of buttons and numbers on it. On the screen, is a prompt for names.  
“Alrighty, everyone! Time to add your names in.” Mari announced.

1P - MARI 

2P - HERO

3P- LEL

4P - AUBREY

5P - SUNNY

6P - BASIL

“WAIT, I MADE A TYPO SHOOT” Kel protested.

“A typo? I thought you did that on purpose.” Aubrey replied.

“Ah, don’t worry Kel, I’ve fixed it for you.” Basil assured.

“Thanks, Basil, you’re a real friend! Unlike somebody here...”

“You know what Kel? SHUT.” Aubrey fired back.

“What are we waiting for, let’s get this party started!” Hero cut in.

Kel grabs the tablet from Basil and proceeds to push buttons relentlessly.

“Aight! What do we have he- oops.” 

He had accidentally pushed something, he had no idea what was about to happen as the graphics on the television screen had roulette wheels spinning. It looks like he might’ve hit randomize. Just as the wheels stop spinning, It asks 2 players to come up to sing… not for a duet but for a RAP BATTLE!

3P - KEL VS 4P - AUBREY

ARE YOU READY?

Sunny knew right away this is going to be interesting. Kel versus Aubrey in a rap battle? If anyone in this room can turn the heat up in a rap battle, it’s them. 

“Hey Basil, get your camera out. It’s gonna be hot.” Sunny asked.

“Say no more, hehe.” Basil braced himself.

“Hero… is this alright? ” Mari asked worriedly.

“I think so… I’d say it’s a good opportunity to vent out their anger.” Hero assured.

“I’ll start ordering the drinks then!” Mari offered.

Aubrey picked up her mic and glared daggers at Kel.

“Oho… a rap battle with you Kel? You just signed yourself a death warrant.” Aubrey grinned.

“Ya think? Girl, I’m about to turn the heat up so bad, you’re gonna sweat way more than Sunny’s feet. ” Kel fired back.

Something nearly snapped inside Sunny at that moment, but he remained composed.

“... Aubrey?” Sunny asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do me a favor and destroy him, show no mercy.” Sunny said in a harsh tone.

“You don’t even need to ask! They don’t call me the Queen Bee for nothin’! ” Aubrey now motivated. 

Player 3, are you ready?

“Ready Freddy” Kel replied.

Player 4, are you ready?

“Ready.” Aubrey replied.

♬Begin BGM ♬

Kel: ♬ Get ready to get dunked, cause’ thy name is KEL, ♬

Kel: ♬ Bringin’ in the jams straight from HELL! ♬

Aubrey: ♬ My Turn! ♬

Aubrey: ♬ You always been an annoyin’ brat, just like a knat! ♬

Aubrey: ♬ Call me an exterminator, cause I outta smack ya right of the bat! ♬

Kel: ♬ Still thinkin’ you’re a tough girl huh eggplant? ♬

Kel: ♬ Rough stuff Bubblegum, a stalk like you cannot even talk s***! ♬  
\------  
“Ooooooooooooooooooh!” Sunny and Basil shouted.  
\------

Aubrey: ♬ HAH?♬

Kel: ♬ HAH? ♬

Aubrey: ♬ You wanna say that again f***tard? ♬

Kel: ♬ HAH? ♬

Aubrey: ♬ HAH?♬

Kel: ♬ Oh you think I’m stupid? ♬

Kel: ♬ You want some more of my slamming huh? ♬

Kel: ♬ Pick a god and pray cause’ a crybaby like you can’t able even take it! ♬

Aubrey: ♬ Of course I think you’re stupid, bet that’s the orange joe dancing in your tiny noggin’ ♬

Aubrey: ♬ But do not worry Sweetheart! ♬

Aubrey: ♬ Just say the word and I’ll knock the dumb off right off your stupid face! ♬

♬ BGM Ends ♬

“DAYUUUUUM!” Sunny and Basil cheered.

“Yeouch” Hero commented.

“Ah dang it! You got the last line Aubrey...” Kel complained.

“Hmmph.” Aubrey preened.

Both of them collapsed back to their seats, exhausted from the heated battle. Mari just came back with a tray of drinks and some food. Fries, nachos and some bread & butter.

“Thirsty anyone?” Mari asked.

“Oh yes, Orange Joe! Thanks, Mari, you know me so well.” Kel said.

“Thanks Mari!” Aubrey replied.

“Hey guys, the next person in the queue is Hero!” Basil remarked.

“S-say what now!?” Hero nearly spilling his drink.

“You’re up, your spotlight is waiting for you!” Mari encouraged him.

“C’mon Hero, you can do it!” Aubrey cheered.

“Let’s go, bro. Get in there!” Kel added.

Sunny offered a thumbs up.

“Alright… ” Hero sighed. 

Hero started at the tablet for a while, he had trouble picking which song to pick, he was afraid of hitting the randomize button like Kel did earlier. Then he remembered a new song that played on the radio. What was it called? Oh yeah, he remembers.

Player 3, are you ready?

“Ready.” Hero replied.

♬Now playing… Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way ♬

…

♬ Song Ends ♬

Hero quietly returned to his seat. Feeling proud and confident.

“So… everyone, what do you think?” He gleamed with a smile.

Hero’s singing was… well there is no doubt about it. He was tone-deaf. Throughout the song, Sunny and Basil tried their best to hold in their laughter, Mari scolded them. However, she too was struggling to keep her laughter in as well. Aubrey was also in the same position, but she also felt bad for him as well.

Sunny gave a round of applause, soon followed by everyone else.

“Heh, thanks, everyone.” Hero said.

“You did great Hero! I’d listen to you all day, even if you sound like a gorilla stuck in a revolving door.” Mari teased.

“Heh, thanks, Mari!” Hero gloated before coming to the realization of what she’d just said.

“Eh, wait what?” Hero shocked.  
Hero took a moment to think to himself, he sounded like a gorilla? Was his singing… bad? Oh dear, then that means…Yikes.

His confidence has now deflated into embarrassment. His face became ripened with redness, ready to be picked. Mari couldn’t resist taking advantage of this moment. She grabbed two pieces of sliced bread from the snack tray and slapped them together on Hero’s face.

“Hey everyone, did somebody order a HERO sandwich? Made with freshly picked Hero!” Mari teased again. 

Everyone in the room burst into laughter. Kel was bashing against the table unable to contain himself, Aubrey was clutching her stomach laughing in tears, Sunny and Basil had their arms wrapped around their shoulders laughing together.

Hero now had a completely blank expression. All signs of life were milked right out of him. Like he just saw a spider. His expression reminds Kel of his Pluto in Pet Rocks. Basil on the other hand was smiling at his freshly taken photo.

After the chaos in the room has subsided, Mari checked the screen to see who is up next. 

“Hey guys, guess who’s up now?”

Mari picked up her mic, sprang forward, and already ready to take the spotlight.

Hero immediately was snapped out of his daze, he wouldn’t dare miss out on Mari’s turn.

Player 1, are you ready?

“Ready.” Mari replied into the mic.

♬Now playing… Mariya Takeuchi - Plastic Love ♬

“♬ A sudden kiss in the morning ♬”

…

♬ Song Ends ♬

“Phew.” 

The room roared with applause. Hero clearly almost in tears. 

“Mari, that was so beautiful!” Aubrey cheered. 

“Thanks everyone, I love you all.” Mari smiled.

Sunny had nothing else to describe his sister, she was perfect. The thought of it did annoy him a little bit, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t live up to her expectations. He remembered the pain he went through before their recital.

____________________________________________________________________________

The day before their recital…

Sunny and Mari were practicing in the piano room. 

“Again.” Mari said before starting the metronome.

Sunny grit his teeth, but he persisted and tried again anyway. The song begins with Mari, each note sounded so deep, unrushed. Every note she played was rich and remarkable. Listening to Mari's play used to calm him down, made him happier. Now each note only reminded him of pain, a shrill sound buzzing through his ears. 

Sunny rested his violin against his chin and let it sit on his right shoulder. He took a deep breath and began playing his part. So far so good, Mari hasn’t stopped playing and it was coming together. Or so he thought.

*SLAM*

Mari had slammed her hands on the keys, Sunny frozen in shock.

“SUNNY! CAN YOU PLEASE DO ANYTHING RIGHT FOR ONCE? The recitals tomorrow and we still haven’t even finished the song even once today!” Mari roared.

*Snap!*

That was the sound of the string that was keeping Sunny together snapping. He turned away from his sister and kicked the door out of the way, breaking a bit of the wall as he stormed out. 

“SUNNY, COME BACK HERE. WE’RE NOT DONE YET!” Mari yelled.

She ran after him before finding him standing on top of the stairs. He had raised his violin in front of her, threatening to drop it down the stairs. 

“Sunny. Don’t you even dare.” Mari glared. “Everyone worked hard to get you that violin and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THEM? PUT IT DOWN. NOW.”

“... You want me to put it down?” 

“YOU WANT ME TO PUT IT DOWN? FINE!” Sunny shouted, ready to throw the violin.

“SUNNY, MARI STOP PLEASE!” A voice shouted from the living room.

Basil was there standing at the doorway, already in tears.

“Please, I don’t want to see you two fighting anymore...” Basil sobbed.

“Basil, please go back to the living room… this is between me and Sunny. This has nothing to do with you.” Mari shot back.

“Mari… please… I’m begging you… stop this… I only ask you to take a look at Sunny’s hands...” Basil cried.

“...”

Sunny stared down at his friend who was in a complete mess right now. He didn’t notice Mari was right there standing in front of him. She had raised her hands and Sunny out of reflex braced himself expecting a slap from her. Instead, she had gently grabbed his hands, took the violin away and set it aside, and stared at the condition of his fingers.

“Oh Sunny...” Mari whispered.

The softness of Sunny’s hands that Mari remembers holding was no longer there. What she held was a severely calloused, and scarred pair of hands that any 12-year-olds shouldn’t ever have. 

Tears rolled down from her face as she let go of the scarred hands of her little brother before running back downstairs back to the piano room.

“Sunny! Are you alright?” Basil said as he ran to his side.

Sunny took a glance at the violin then back to his hands. 

“Basil… did I… really try to break it…?” Sunny asked.

Basil already noticed how hurt Sunny was, how guilty he felt when he attempted to smash his Christmas present, a present given to him by everyone. 

“Sunny… don’t worry about that right now… Even if you did break it, It’s not your fault. It’ll be… be- It’ll be Mari’s fault.”

“Mari… Mari!” Sunny said before running down the stairs back to the piano room.

“Sunny!? Wait up!” 

Sunny ran back towards the piano room where they were practicing earlier. Upon opening the door, he found Mari sobbing to herself curled against the keys on the piano. Practicing over and over with his violin hurt a lot, but it was nowhere as painful as watching his sister crying alone. 

Sunny came forward and wrapped his arms over his sister’s shoulders. Mari slowly grasped the hands that were holding her.

“Sunny… I’m sorry… I just wanted it to be perfect. But I pushed you too hard, I should’ve known better… I should’ve… just listened to you.” Mari cried.

“Mari… I’m sorry that I’m not good enough...” Sunny replied.

Mari turned around and pulled Sunny into her embrace. 

“It’s alright little brother… You… you don’t have to play with me anymore, I’ll take care of everything. I can do it by myself.” Mari reassures him as she rubs his back. 

Mari looks outside from the window. It was already late, a gentle moonlight stared back into the room.

“It’s getting late, Basil I think you should be heading home now. Your grandmother might be getting worried.”

“Ah… that’s right, I should.” Basil replied.

“Sunny, you should go with him.”

Sunny nodded.

The way back to Basil’s house was peaceful, crickets chirped and the moon was bright. Sunny felt relieved now, the painful memories of countless hours of practicing over and over has finally come to an end. He can simply play his violin not because he has to, but wants to. He would retreat to his house when things got too stressful, whenever he was there he would vent them out. 

One time when he visited Basil, to relieve his stress from practicing, Basil’s radio played a song that was fierce with ferocity. It was difficult to comprehend what the artist was trying to say. But Sunny seemed to understand what they were saying, not surprising because he’d always been a good listener. Sunny wanted to try it out because it seemed to be a great way to vent out anger. However, his first attempt at it ended in a coughing fit with Basil on the side, laughing. But Sunny was persistent, he didn’t want to stop there. From that moment on, he began practicing a different type of music, Death Metal.

“Home sweet home” Basil said. “Hey Sunny, you should head back now. You must be exhausted. You deserve a good rest.” 

“Yeah… and Basil?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.” Sunny said before heading back.

When Sunny returned home, he heard his sister practicing alone. He remembered his sister crying all alone. It was something he never wanted to see again, it was painful to watch. And now, she was going to perform the recital… All alone. A new form of guilt had hit him that night.

The next morning…

Mari was getting herself ready for the big day. She was sad that Sunny wasn’t going to be by her side throughout the recital, but it is what it is. Sunny had endured enough, he didn’t deserve to go through all that pain. She couldn’t imagine how painful it was playing the violin with those fingers. 

“Sunny, I’m heading out first. I’ll see you at the recital!” Mari called.

“Wait!” Sunny shouted back.

He too was dressed up, he wore his white dress shirt and a black vest over it. As he ran down the stairs, Mari noticed he brought his violin with him.

“Sunny! I thought I told you… You don’t have to play anymore.”

“But I want to. I don’t want you to be alone up there... This was supposed to be “our” moment.”

Mari wanted to say no, she wanted to reject him. But, she noticed a different glow from Sunny’s eyes, he seemed more determined, confident.  
“Sunny… Alright but please promise me… that you don’t push yourself too hard.”

Sunny nodded.

Mari smiled.

“Let’s go then, let’s make this a moment to remember.”

“ **Our precious time together **.” Sunny thought to himself.****

********

********

____________________________________________________________________________

“Sunny? Hello? Earth to Sunny...” Kel called.

“Huh?”

“Sunny, It’s your turn! Break a leg for us will ya?” Aubrey sneered.

He looked at the television screen and noticed his name was next in the queue. 

“Oh...” Sunny sheepishly said.

He stared down the tablet. He hadn't decided on what song to play throughout the entire trip. Basil already noticed that his friend beside him couldn’t decide. He decided to do him a favor.

“Sunny, don’t worry about the song. Just get in there.” Basil smiled as he took the tablet from him.

“Oh ok...” Sunny worried.

He was worried about what song Basil was going to pick, but he might’ve saved him from looking like an idiot sitting there for the entire duration of their trip trying to pick a song. From the look on Basil’s face, he guessed that he had already picked a song for him. 

Player 5, are you ready?  
“Ready.” Sunny replied.

♬ Song Begins ♬

Sunny knew this tune all too well… This feeling… He remembers going to Hobbeez with Basil to look for the song and fortunately for them, they have it. From that point on, he played this every time to vent out his stress at Basil’s house. However… those moments of stress were over. He is now faced with a new arch-nemesis: Puberty.

“SUNNY! SUNNY!” Basil cheered.  
Aubrey and Kel looked at him confused, but then they decided to join in as well.  
“SUNNY! SUNNY!” Everyone cheered followed by Hero and Mari.

“...”

♬ ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRRRR ♬

♬ HERE COME SUNNY, ListEN TO MY BaTTLe CRy ♬

♬ 16 YeaRS LAteR MY WoRST ENEMY ComiNG IN HOT ♬

♬ BUT YOU KNOW WHAT BRING IT ON PUNK ♬

♬ BeCAUSE YOU KNOW I’LL ALWAYS SHINE AND RISE TO THE TOP...♬

♬ PUBerTY FREAKING SUUUUUuuuUUUUUUUuuuUUUUUCKS ♬

♬ pubERTY FREAKING SUUUUUUuUUUUUuuUUUUuuuUUUCKS ♬

♬ Song Ends ♬

The whole room was silent… Everyone stood in their seats frozen in shock. Everyone was completely blown away by the performance Sunny had just displayed. Except for Basil, the man was proud. It didn’t matter how many times Sunny’s voice had cracked throughout the song. His feelings that were expressed were absolute.

“Oh. My. God. ” Hero, Mari, and Kel said in order.

“I think I’m in love...” Aubrey said.

“What?” Basil asked.

“IN- IN- LOVE WITH DEATH METAL OF COURSE.” Aubrey flustered.

“Hmm…?” Basil looking smug.

“Wow, little brother… I didn’t think you have it in you.” Mari giggled.

“DAYUM SUNNY! Teach me how to metal.” Kel asked.

Aubrey was still blushing, she too had become ripened with redness during this trip. Basil’s gardening instincts had kicked in. 

“Heh, looks like we have a ripe one here.” He thought to himself before taking a picture of her.

“BASIL, DID YOU JUST- GIMME THAT!” Aubrey screamed.

“Ooops, looks like it’s my turn to sing. Mari, can you hold my camera for me please?” Basil asked.

“Sure!” Mari agreed, before taking smiling at the photo he’d just taken. Aubrey decided to let it go.

Basil already knew what song he was gonna play. His mother would hum to this song all the time when he was younger. It’s one of the songs that means a lot to him. 

Player 6, are you ready?

“I’m ready.” Basil said.

♬Now playing… Bette Midler - The Rose ♬

♬Some sa-y love, it is a river... ♬

...

♬ Song Ends ♬

The whole room roars with a round of applause.

“S-so…? H-how’d I do?” Basil asked.

“Basil… that was so beautiful... ” Mari sniffed before wiping her face with a kleenex.

“Damn man, you could make a man cry with your singing.” Kel replied.

“Basil… I didn’t know you had such a voice! I’ll forgive you for the performance you just gave me.” Aubrey replied.

“Man Basil, with your singing, you’d be a walking chick magnet!” Hero complemented before getting flicked by Mari.

“Ow.”

“...”

Sunny didn’t say anything, he just smiled and gave him a big thumbs up. Basil smiled back.

__________________________________________________________________________

It was time to go unfortunately, everyone helped tidy up the room. Mari and Hero brought the trays back while the rest of the crew picked up any trash that was leftover in the room. 

They were going to miss this place. They wish they could come back here more often but this is probably the last time everyone can spend time together before Mari and Hero leave for college. It was definitely a trip to remember, memories were made to cherish.

“Please come back someday!” The clerk said.

“Everyone hang on… we forgot something!” Basil paused.

He gave his camera to the clerk.

“A group photo? Sure I’d love to!”

“How could we forget, we can’t leave without a group photo!” Mari said.

“Everyone ready?” The clerk asked.

Everyone quickly got together in front of the camera, Mari stood from the back right beside Hero with her hand resting over Aubrey’s shoulder while Hero had his arms wrapped around Kel and Basil and Sunny sitting in the middle beside Aubrey. Sunny and Basil both raised a peace sign together.

“Smile everyone!” 

*CLICK*

____________________________________________________________________________

On the drive home, everyone had fallen asleep except for Hero and Mari. They had the moment for themselves. 

“So Henry, are you ready for college?”

“More or less… I’m going to miss all of you.”

“Don’t worry, no matter where we are, Faraway will always be the same.”

“How about Sunny? I bet he won’t be able to bear to see you gone.”

“No, he’ll be fine. He’s grown stronger. My little brother has grown a lot. After seeing him perform at our recital, after today’s performance, I have no doubts.” Mari smiled.

“Plus, he’s got good friends to be there for him.” Hero said as he took a quick glance at his rearview mirror. 

“So, are you going to be a doctor or a cook?”

“...Why not both? I’ll have one hand helping people, and the other one to make them happy!”

“Careful there handsome, with that mindset… no one would be able to resist you.”

“Hahaha, only for you dear.” Hero flirted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed my first attempt at a fluff one-shot.
> 
> Writing this as a change of pace and as an attempt to try out writing fluff fiction!  
> Also as a quick break from writing "WELCOME TO PURGATORY". If you haven't read it yet, check it out!
> 
> Also... I've never written rap or death metal before so... if I've made you cringe your brain out, sorry.
> 
> Many of the lyrics I've written for the Rap Battle and Death metal were inspired by Aggretsuko.
> 
> As for why capitalization was all over the place during Sunny's song is meant to represent his voice cracking.
> 
> Discord: @FellKrowe


End file.
